


The Host Club Declares Dissolution [Alternate Scene]

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 1x25, Abuse, Alternate Scene, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kyoya is sad and Tamaki is stupid, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: The Host Club Declares Dissolution, but Tamaki and Kyoya are dating, Yuzuru is accepting, and Tamaki takes the hit for Kyoya.





	The Host Club Declares Dissolution [Alternate Scene]

“Kyoya, my Boy, if not for your being here, I’m sure this club would be a shambles.” Yuzuru Suoh smiled up at the raven haired boy he considered a son. “My Son must give you no end of troubles.”

“Oh, on the contrary, Sir. Your Son’s vision is what keeps us viable.”  Kyoya bowed gracefully. Yuzuru smirked.

“Tamaki has recently informed me of your relationship. I must say, I am surprised, but by no means disappointed.”

Yuzuru was grateful that Tamaki had told him when he did. He had finally been able to break his agreement with Tamaki’s grandmother about marrying Lady Eclair to see his Mother without feeling guilty. After all, according to Tamaki, ‘Kyoya made him feel like all the pain in his life was worth suffering.’ What Tamaki didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

“As am I, Sir.” Kyoya chuckled softly with the chairman. “May I bring you anything?” Yuzuru ushered for Kyoya to come closer before whispering something to him. “Yes, yes, of course.” Kyoya stood, turning to Haruhi. “Haruhi, you’re needed.”

Tamaki shook his head fondly as Haruhi approached his father, Kyoya walking off to greet more guests. As Kyoya passed him by, Tamaki brushed his hand over Kyoya’s, earning a soft smile from the usually stoic shadow king.

“Can I get a Tama-Chan?” Tamaki whispered.

“Not a chance.” Kyoya smirked before walking away.

Tamaki couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes and relished in the pride he felt for the family he had brought together. Though he wished Kyoya would call him Tama-Chan. He’d let it slip once by accident, and the emotions overwhelmed Tamaki so much he’d spent most of his time trying to get him to say it again.

Tamaki tried to ignore his Father flirting with his ‘Daughter’ before turning to look for his ‘Mommy’.

The smile fell when he saw him, talking to his own Father. When had he arrived?

Kyoya had adopted his usual stance, stood straight with his hands by his sides, listening to his Father reel off about something. The man looked furious, looking down at his Son, his face never changing.

Then it happened.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Kyoya’s Father raised his hand, and Tamaki was running before he even realised what he was doing. He placed himself between Kyoya and his Father, taking the hit that was meant for Kyoya.

The slap resounded around the room, drawing everyone’s attention to the scene. Everyone gasped, including Kyoya, as the blonde cried out, stumbling back. Kyoya attempted to catch him, wrapping his arms around Tamaki’s waist and falling to the ground with him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kyoya cried as he sat them both up. Tamaki whimpered, raising his hand to his cheek. Kyoya pulled him up gently, pulling him into a loose embrace. “Tamaki, you idiot…” He whispered, pulling away to examine the mark on Tamaki’s face.

“Ootori!” Yuzuru strode over, placing himself between the boys and Yoshio. He knew Yoshio was scared. He’d cocked up royally by slapping the Suoh child, albeit accidentally. “How dare you strike my Son, and how dare you even _think_ to strike your own! Kyoya is a fine young man-”

“Kyoya is an embarrassment to me and the Ootori name; He deserves what he was due.” Kyoya bowed his head with a shaky gasp, only for Tamaki to press his own forehead to Kyoya’s, who took comfort in it.

“Do not interrupt me.” Yuzuru snapped, wrapping his arm around the two boy’s shoulders. “The only reason I am not breaking our mega-enterprise agreements with you is because I know that once the media get wind of this, you’ll be in enough trouble.” He indicated to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were filming on their phones, and had been since Tamaki took the hit for Kyoya. They waved cheekily to Yoshio, who scowled. “I suggest Kyoya stay with myself and Tamaki until this all calms down.”

“You can’t do that.”

“I’m sure this isn’t all you’ve done to belittle your Son.” Yuzuru crossed his arms. Tamaki pulled away, suddenly fearing that Kyoya had been abused throughout their friendship and relationship and he hadn’t noticed. Kyoya looked away. Just loud enough for Tamaki, Kyoya and Yoshio to hear, Yuzuru muttered: “I’m certain you wouldn’t want social services to get involved.”

Kyoya gasped and gripped Tamaki’s hand in panic. By being selfish and fulfilling his own wish to be a part of the Host Club, he’d just successfully destroyed his Father’s business, reputation, and his family. And everyone was watching. Even if Hikaru and Kaoru didn’t send their video to the press, word was going to get out eventually via word-of-mouth.

He’d ruined everything.

“Kyoya will stay with me until your reputation is destroyed. Until then, I hope we don’t cross paths.” Yuzuru scowled as he gave the boys a supportive squeeze of the shoulder before turning and leaving.

“Useless brat.” Yoshio muttered as he turned away. Tamaki moved to go after him, but Kyoya grabbed his wrist, still refusing to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Don’t bother, Tamaki.”

“But- He tried to hurt you.” Tamaki whispered. “And it looks like he succeeded…”

“You really are an idiot, Tamaki…” Kyoya whispered, looking up. Tamaki gasped at the unshed tears in Kyoya’s eyes. “You think I’d rather you were hit? You think I’m happy that you did something so stupid? I’ve taken hits before, Tamaki, I can handle it!”

_All these years… And I didn’t notice? How blind must I be…?_

“Then why are you in tears, huh?” Tamaki asked softly, grabbing Kyoya’s shoulders. “Kyo-Chan, why are you on the verge of crying if you can handle it?”

And that was all it took. That concerned, tender question made those tears spill from Kyoya’s eyes. Tamaki panicked, grabbing Kyoya’s arm and dragging him though the nearest door. He whipped around and tugged Kyoya’s arm, pulling him to his chest before clasping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Kyoya gripped the back of Tamaki’s suit, his body trembling as he tried not to show his vulnerability to Tamaki.

He failed.

“I don’t want to handle it anymore…” He whispered, choking back a sob as he clung tighter to Tamaki, gasping between cries.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay...” Tamaki whispered. “You’re staying with me now, Kyo-Chan, he can’t hurt you.”

“I hadn’t gotten around to telling him about us.” Kyoya sighed shakily. “Though he’d probably have reacted like he had today.”

“Am I really that bad?” Tamaki joked, pulling away. Kyoya wiped his eyes, a broken chuckle escaping his lips.

“No.” Kyoya smiled. “You’re worse.”

“Hey!” Tamaki cried, shoving Kyoya playfully. Kyoya smirked and hooked his leg around the beck of Tamaki’s, tripping him up and sending him crashing to the floor. Tamaki looked up with a hurt expression until Kyoya knelt over him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Tamaki gazed at him as they pulled away and smiled.

“I love you, Kyo-Chan.”

“I love you too… Tama-Chan.”

“You said it!” Tamaki cried.

“Appreciate it, because it won’t happen again.” Kyoya’s eyes trailed to the bruise that was forming on Tamaki’s cheek. “Tamaki, you moron…” He sighed, brushing his hand over the offending wound. “You’ve bruised your ego and your face.”

“My ego is perfectly fine!”

“Tamaki, Kyoya?” There was a soft knocking at the door before Haruhi walked in. She blushed when she noticed Kyoya on top of Tamaki. “I-I wanted to make sure you were both okay, but clearly you’re… busy.”

“Oh, no, Haruhi.” Kyoya sat up and adjusted his glasses. “Tamaki was just guiding me through a moment of weakness.”

“Really?” Haruhi blinked. “You’re okay with the fact you just said that out loud?”

“I’m in a room with the only two people I can trust, I feel I can somewhat open with you.”

“I’m… glad you feel that way, Kyoya-Senpai.” Haruhi smiled. “Are you two okay though? Your Dad was really harsh.”

“I am unharmed physically, Tamaki is not, but his ego is still intact.”

“Damn it.” Haruhi muttered, earning a chuckle from Kyoya. “That bruise looks really bad.”

“I can handle it.” Tamaki smiled, but as quickly as it formed, it faded. “But… it was meant for you, Kyo-Chan. He was gonna hit you really hard.”

“It’s nothing I’m not used to by now. However, I must admit, he doesn’t usually lash out in public.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he did.” Haruhi smiled, crossing her arms. “Hikaru and Kaoru are taking the footage to the Police after the Ouran Fair He ruined his own life..” Kyoya realised what Haruhi was doing. She’d somehow picked up on how he was really feeling, blaming himself. “He decided to try and hurt you, Kyoya, over something that isn’t punishable. You were doing what made you happy. That isn’t a crime, and you were still working really hard to impress him. The moment he decided to raised a hand to you, Kyoya-Senpai, he destroyed his reputation.”

“Thank you, Haruhi.” Kyoya smiled.

“I’ll leave you two now. We gotta get changed soon anyway.”

“Well be right out.” Kyoya informed her. Haruhi nodded and left the room.

“She’s right, you know?” Tamaki whispered. “It wasn’t your fault at all.”

“Oh, no, I know that.” _At least, I do now._ “Now, would you stop fussing over me?”

“Nope!” Tamaki beamed as he pulled Kyoya in for another kiss.


End file.
